Acotar fanfiction, what would happen if feyre and rhys got closer?
by toglover
Summary: do not read if you havent read acotar. Feyre ran through the woods, wondering if he was following her. She leaped over a log with sickening ease. She heard a thump as the man tripped over the log she had jumped over, and landed on a bear trap. The forest shook as a scream bellowed through the trees sending the birds flying.
1. Chapter 1

Feyre ran through the woods, wondering if he was following her. She leaped over a log with sickening ease. She heard a thump as the man tripped over the log she had jumped over, and landed on a bear trap. The forest shook as a scream bellowed through the trees sending the birds flying. "Ha, who's the slow one now?" "Ok you got me; now get this thing off my leg!" Tamlin roared at Feyre. "Fine! But you should have seen it coming…" she laughed as she pried the steel trap off his leg. He healed instantly. "See all better." She smiled and started running towards the spring court. "I wish you didn't have to go now…" Tamlin sighed. "I know, but I made a deal, and the night court is where I promised to stay. Only for a week though." "I know, but I still have to find a way to break that deal." "Tamlin…" Feyre warned, as Rhysand walked through the door. "Hello you two! Lovely day in the spring court isn't it?" Feyre unattached herself from Tamlin and walked toward Rhys. "I'm ready…" she sighed and waved good bye to Tamlin. He growled at Rhys and stalked away.

Feyre returned to the night court for the third time this year, he sat down at the dining room table, Lucien walked into the room. "Have you figured out a way to break her of that deal?" he asked Tamlin. "No, but I will find a way…" he replied. They both heard a boom coming from Feyre's room. Tamlin darted up the stairs and burst through the door. A flash of auburn hair showed through the ruble, from the wall. "I'm s…sorry." She looked at Tamlin. "Really, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Tamlin picked her up by the neck. "Who are you? Who sent you?" he growled. "I…I'm, Talla. From the human world, please don't kill me sir!" her deep blue eyes begged him to let her go. "Tamlin! Let her go! She said she was sorry." Lucien burst through the open doorway. "A human? Here? How did she get in? Did you forget to close the gateway behind you?" Tamlin turned to Lucien. "Tam, you know damn well I didn't leave it open." Lucien grunted. "Um, I'm still being held by the neck! Please put me down, and I'll explain." Talla interrupted. Tamlin dropped the woman. Her short, bouncy hair in a ratted mess.

"How did you end up on this level? And how did you even get to Prythian?" Tamlin led her out of the room. Lucien started to work on fixing the wall she had entered in from. "I was launched, by a man… or creature. I don't know who, or what. I came from the human world, after finding out what happened to Feyre. I heard she was forced to come to Prythian." "How did you learn this?" Tamlin stared at her. "Please stop staring, you're scaring me." "Good. Now explain the rest." "Ok… I found out by some girl named Nesta… she whispered to herself, and I heard her." "You're not human are you?" "Yes, of course I am." "No you're not… your ears…" he gestured to Talla's ears, they were pointed. "What the hell! How did my ears straighten?" she exclaimed, feeling the ears, as if they were an illusion. "You're a faerie… where do you serve?" Tamlin sighed. "Fine, you caught me." Talla brought out an empty vial and a knife. "This is what I was sent for." She showed both to Tamlin. "You're a spy? Who sent you?" "Like I said, I was thrown from the gardens into the castle, by a creature." Talla stabbed Tamlin with the knife and put the blood from the knife into the vial. "Now I have what I need, good-bye." She turned into a small bird and tore through the castle and out the way she came. "Lucien! The girl…" he panted, losing a lot of blood. "She had an ash knife, she cut my arm but I'm fine, go after her." "I can't…I don't know where she went…" Lucien explained. "God… what have I let loose?"

(A week later.) "Tam!" Feyre yelled as Rhysand brought her back. "Feyre." He said solemnly. "What's wrong tam? Not happy to see Feyre? Maybe I should bring her back to the night court." "No, Rhys just leave I have much to tell Feyre." Tamlin guided Feyre to the dining room, where food was already sat out. "What happened tam?" she asked, as she sat next to him. He explained to Feyre about Talla, and her vial of his blood. "No…" Feyre breathed, she braced a hand on the table as if the world spun. "She left before I could ask her more, she was fae, but I'm not sure where she came from…" "Tamlin, we have to find her, who knows what she could do with that blood." "I have a pretty good idea…" he responded, kissing her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Feyre woke up in Tamlin's arms. They talked about the night court, and the deal, but couldn't come to any conclusions. "Tamlin, I know you want me to be free of Rhys, but I'm fine with a week a month for life, as long as I'm alive to love you." She smiled and looked into his green eyes. "I know _you_ can live with it, but how can _I_ live with it?" Tamlin let out a breath through his nose. Feyre ran I finger along the side of his face. "I love you." She breathed. "I love you too." He sat his hand on top of hers. "Come on… even though I'd love to stay in bed all day, I have to find out who that woman was, and stop her from using my blood." "For what? What could she do with your blood?" "For starters? She could steal my powers, and use them to kill me… which would make her high fae." Feyre jaw dropped. "That's not possible; you're not related to her though." "No I'm not, but that won't stop her from killing everyone in line, everyone meaning, and you. And I can't take to chance she might kill you." Feyre smiled at him, "I'm not human anymore… I can take care of myself, and I want to help you find her. She knows about Nesta… she could…" Feyre gulped, she didn't have to finish that sentence. "Go to her, find out what she knows about this woman, I'll turn you human so you'll blend in…" "Tamlin… I can change myself you know…" "Oh, right… well I have to talk to Lucien about helping me, and you need to pack. Have fun in the human realm…" Feyre punched I'm playfully and went to her room to change into 'normal human clothes'.

Tamlin walked to Lucien. "You going to help me or not?" he asked Lucien. "I don't know, isn't it a bad idea to leave this place defenseless while you're off fighting a woman who, got thrown up into Feyre's room?" "Lucien… ok, you've got a point, stay here. If anything happens, if she come back don't let her in." "Thank you, your highness… now go, before you lose her trail." Tamlin patted Lucien on the back before setting off on his horse.

"Nesta!" Feyre gasped as she almost jumped out of the absurd carriage Tamlin had sent her in. "Feyre!" Nesta replied, embracing her younger sister. "Why are you back? What of your love? Did he die?" "No Nesta, I came to ask you some question about someone Tamlin met." "How would I know someone who met a fae, other than you…?" "She said she heard you talking about Tamlin and me." "Oh you mean Elianna? She's a close friend of mine, I accidentally let it slip that you went to Prythian…" "Nesta!" Feyre exclaimed. "I'm sorry, it was an accident! Come inside, its only father and I now, our other sister has left to explore the world." "Ok, I'll say hello the father, but then I'm going back to Prythian…" "Something's changed about you, your more regal… did you marry a king?" "No!" Feyre responded as they walked into the huge mansion. "I know! You're a fae! Oh wait that can't happen, can it? I heard it can't happen." "Well…" "Oh my gods! You're a fae!" "Shh keep it down!" "Wait why are you wearing a long sleeved dress in the middle of this weather? And those gloves? Roll up those sleeves." She pulled up the sleeves on my dress. "Feyre… what is that?" she pointed to the tattoo Rhysand gave to me. I pulled off the glove of the hand Rhys gave me the tattoo. "A hard reminder of the bargain I made with a man…" Feyre covered it back up. "What bargain?" "I will explain some other time ok?"

Tamlin rode on his horse for hours, trying to pick up the unusual scent of the woman carrying his blood. Then he picked up a scent, not her scent but a scent. "Maybe she decided herself in someone else's scent." He thought to himself. His ears twitched as he heard a twig snap. "Oh crap. You caught me, now what?" the woman called to Tamlin. "You're the faerie that took my blood right?" "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" "I would like to have it back…" Tamlin started walking towards the woman. "By the way my name is…" "I don't care about your name!" he growled. "Well shoot, I thought we would exchange love letters back and forth like we did as young faeries…" "Wait, by the cauldron. Hesefet!" Tamlin embraced his old friend. "It's been a while Tam." "Yes a very long time." "Well are you going to introduce me to your human, fae?" "She's away, but wait how did you know about her sister? And I thought your name was talla?" Tamlin let go of her. "Well, I went into the human world. And I heard of a woman that has a relation with your, wait are you guys mates? and I didn't remember you until now." Tamlin didn't respond. "Her name is Feyre, call her that…" "Ok well I went to the woman and she told me about " _Feyre_ " after Nesta described the man she had followed here, I knew at once it was my old friend Tamlin of the spring court…" "Did you read Nesta's mind?" "Maybe… "Tamlin shot out his claws. "Hey I can't help it, I was curious!" "Fine. So how is the winter court?" "its ok, cold, but you've been there before, you know how it is." Tamlin retracted his claws "yes I have, now enough small talk… why did you take my blood?" "well, I'm trying to make a potion, and I need the blood of someone I once loved…" "and what spell may that be?" "the lost belonging spell." "well last I checked, that spell was simple. Why do oyu need blood?" "I have to find my mate. He disappeared after amarantha died. Or around that time, I don't know where he could have gone…" "hmm that is quite puzzleing… come back to the castle with me, I'm sure you can find more ingreidients there." "thank you, that would be nice." Tamlin jumped on his horse, and motioned for hesefet to join him.

Feyre returned to the castle a few days later, after nesta explained that she met the woman but told her nothing. How odd. She opened the doors to the spring court castle. "tam? Where are you, nesta said that she didn't tell that woman any…thing." Feyre frowned as hesefet walked out of the dining room with Tamlin. "Tamlin? Who is this?" "feyre, this is Hesefet. We were friends as children, she blongs to the night court. "then why is she _here_?" feyre said to Tamlin, but never taking her eyes of Hesefet. "she needed some supplies for her potion." "oh? Which potion?" "the lost belonging spell. My mate has been missing ever since Amarantha died." Hesefet said grimly. "how long will you be staying?" feyere asked the woman, now very suspicious of her behavior. "I hope not very long, I would find to find him as soon as possible." "ok, well I hope you find him…" feyre gave Hesefet a fake smile and walked to her room. "don't worry about feyre, she won't kill you in your sleep, or shouldn't…" "that's very reassuring tam."

The next morning Tamlin woke next to feyre, of course. "I've got to go help Hesefet with her potion to track down her mate, is it okay if I leave early?" Tamlin looked into Feyre's eyes and frowned. She was still asleep, I would mention to Lucien to tell her wear I'd gone. I dressed into brown pants and a brown tunic, I walked downstairs to meet Hesefet. I saw Lucien and pulled him aside. "what is it tam?" he asked me. "when feyre wakes up, tell her I will be back before sundown." "I don't like this Tam. I don't like it one bit. You hardly know her, she could be an amarantha sympathizer." "your right, but when I looked into her eyes, I knew she misses her mate. I have to find him." "fine, I'll tell feyre how long you'll be gone, but don't forget, I warned you." "I won't." I walked into the hall. Hesefet was waiting for me. "ready?" she asked, a bag slung over her shoulder. "yes. Let's find your mate."

Feyre's pov:

I woke up the next morning, and Tamlin wasn't beside me. I sniffed around the room, he wasn't anywhere to be found. I got up out of bed, and Alis entered the room. "hello feyre." She smiled and got a dress out of my closet. She dressed me and walked out of the room. I stood there, watching myself. I hated the hole that was in my heart, growing slowly. I didn't ever want to kill anyone ever again. I slowly opened the door and stepped into the hall. I frowned as I smelled _her_ scent. That fae Tamlin brought here. I didn't like her at all, she just shows up here, after smashing through my window, taking the blood of the man I loved, and telling him that she was using it to find her 'mate'. I didn't believe her for a second, and whatever relationship they had in the past was clouding his judgment. I walked down the stairs, trying to find Tamlin, I couldn't hear him, but I could smell a little bit of his scent lingering. I sat down at the breakfast table. Lucien was there, eating his breakfast. "hello Lucien. How are you this morning?" "just ask me the question you're inching around." He growled. "wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" "Tamlin has gone off to find Hesefet mate, he said he would be back by night fall." Lucien jumped out of his chair, as Rhysand materialized at one of the seats. "well, well, well." He said sitting down at the chair. "I already served my time at the night court this month. Why are you here?" I asked him. "well, I wanted to visit you." "get out." Lucien growled, his metal eye whirring. "its fine Lucien, Rhys come, we can talk In the garden." "feyre, no." "Lucien, I'm fine, I can take care of myself." I stood from the table and walked out towards the garden. Rhysand followed closely behind.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry about the small chapter guys!

"ok, why are you really here?" I growled at Rhys. "I wanted to tell you something." I waited. "it needs to be told in private, where no wondering ears could be lurking." "what is it concerning?" I asked Rhys. "your time in night court." I sighed and lead him to my bedroom, Tamlin's scent was now diminished. I frowned at that, but turned to Rhys. "now tell me." I crossed my arms and watched him. "I don't know how to tell you this, but," "get on with it, Tamlin could get home at any time, and I think we both don't want that fight to commence." "we're mates." He blurted. I dropped my arms and looked at him. "that's not possible. Its not. What about Tamlin?" "he isn't your mate." "and _you_ are?" I subjected. "yes, you will find out eventually and you will accept it." he took a step closer to me. "but…but… Tamlin and I…" "your not mates. Kiss me, and you will find out." "never!" he dared speak to me this way, make these accusations in my room, he even dared to ask for a kiss! But I needed to know, if it was true. "fine, but only to prove your wrong." "only one, and you will understand." He took another step closer to me. we were so close together I could hear his heart beating, slow and steady. He leaned in and our lips made contact.

I felt electricity as our lips met, his arms wrapped around my hips, pulling me closer. I never felt this way, even with Tamlin. I growl escaped one of us as my mouth opened, letting his tongue enter. He was right, we were _mates_. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he gracefully moved one of his hands behind my knees and lifted me up, the next thing I knew we were in the night court, in his bedroom. He carried me to his bed and sat me down gently, his mouth never leaving mine. His hands roamed my body, I arched my back as his lips traveled down my neck. My eyes opened. What was I doing? I sat up in the bed and put a hand over my mouth. Rhysand looked into my eyes. "I can't. Even if we are mates, Tamlin deserves to know, but not like this, he can't find out about this. Send me back to spring court." I frowned and fixed my hair, back into a braid. He frowned at me. "do it now." I growled. everything around me dissipated. And I was sitting on my own bed. By the cauldron, how would I tell Tamlin?


	4. Chapter 4

Tamlin's pov:

We rode on horseback all day, but we couldn't pick up Hesefet's mate's scent. "we will try tomorrow." I told her. She slumped down and sighed. "ok, I'm pretty tired anyway." She admitted, we rode back to the spring court and put our horses in the stables. "Lucien, where is feyre?" I asked him. "man, I need to stop roaming these halls, you two are intolerable. Feyre is in her room. Go see her, she hasn't come out all day." "why?" "you think I know?" he spat and walked away. I ran up to Feyre's room and burst through the door. She was facedown at her desk. "feyre?" I called. She jerked upright, a red mark on her cheek from the contact of the desk. "what?" she asked lazily. "Lucien said you didn't come out of your room all day. Is that true?" "yes, I've been reading." I was taken aback. "reading? What book?" "Rhys gave me this one." I bristled as she mentioned his name. "don't worry, it doesn't have sleeping powder, or anything. He gave it to me while I was at the night court, he stopped by today just to give it to me." she explained, and closed the book, it was a deep shade of blue, with no writing on the cover. "Tamlin, I have to tell you something." "yes, my love?" I responded. She took a sharp intake of breath and told me the contents of her day.

Feyre's pov:

"Rhysand didn't come by today just to give me this book." I didn't want to tell, him but he deserved to know. "then why?" he asked me, his eyes slowly filled with rage. I didn't want to tell him. "he stopped by to tell me of his suspicion." "of? Hesefet? She is harmless. How did he even know about," "it's not her." I blurted. "then why?" my heart sunk into my shoes. "Rhysand thinks that him and I, are mates." the word echoed though the room. Tamlin's claws came out. "do you think this?" tears welled up in my eyes. "yes." He just looked at me, his green eyes seemed to be flaming. "I'm so…" "you love him?" he interrupted. "no, but…" "then how do you know your mates?" "we kissed." Tamlin stumbled back a step. "you what?" I couldn't look him in the eyes, I turned away from him and ran out the door.

Rhysand pov:

After the kiss, I sent feyre back reluctantly, I prepared myself for the oncoming onslaught. I knew once feyre told Tamlin, all hell would break loose. But what I didn't know, was when. That evening booming came from the borders of the night court. I appeared in front of Tamlin. "let me explain." "you kissed her! My feyre, you came to my court, and pronounced that you were her _mate_!" he roared, he was in his beast form, I could see his green eyes, filled with rage, and by the cauldron, how did she tell him? the next second feyre appeared in the night court, "by the cauldron, how do you do that!" she yelled. He wobbled on her feet, she teleported? "Tamlin, stop. It's not his fault, I still love you, but it's true, we are mates." I just stared at her, her courage, she didn't look the least bit scared that he would rip her to shreds, which could very well happen. "so what does that make me? a dalliance?" "I don't know." She admitted, I was confused as well. "what now?" I asked, but I knew that I shouldn't have said that. Tamlin lunged at me, pinning me against the wall. " _Tamlin._ " I breathed. I let him choke me, I deserved it, for making feyre kiss me, making all of this real. She should be with him, not me. she could have lived a good life without me. so I let him crush my windpipe. "Tamlin!" feyre screamed. "what?" he replied, his hold on me loosened the smallest amount, just enough for me to breathe. "Tamlin, I told you. I love _you_ not him." the words hurt me, but I didn't say anything, not when Tamlin's claws were inches away from my throat. "you kissed him." he just stared at my mate. If it came down to a fight, I didn't know who would win. Feyre would hate the winner, and love the loser. No matter whom it was. Maybe I could use that? No! I couldn't hurt her like that, she loved Tamlin, no she _loves_ him. I disappeared from Tamlin, and reappeared a few feet away. "I didn't like being so close to your claws" damn my mouth. "I know I kissed him." Feyre ignored me and focused her energy on Tamlin. "And I regret it, but Rhys has a point. What now?" she didn't dare even look at me, I hated it. "If you love me, come back to spring court, forget Rhys. Live with me." he shifted out of his beast form. "I hate to break this party, I really do, but Feyre made an oath to me. She is not relinquished of that deal." I stated. I wasn't going to let him have her. Hell with the consequences, I loved her, she was my mate. Tamlin replied to my words with a growl. "Tamlin, I will always love you, but Rhys is right. I did make an oath, and I will not break it. I want to continue living in the spring court." Feyre disappeared the next second.

"Where is she?" Tamlin barked. "I don't know! She must not have control over her powers yet!" "Find her." He commanded. "Fine, but only because she is my mate." Tam growled at me again, but I ignored him and searched for Feyre, she wasn't in the night court, of course she was in the spring court, her mind must have taken her there. "She is in the spring court." I said aloud. "Would you like me to teleport you?" I asked him, but I didn't wait for an answer before sending him through the darkness so he could reach spring court. I enjoyed that very much.

Feyre's pov;

I was scared for when Tamlin would get back. I was afraid he wouldn't love me anymore. I had betrayed him, hurt him. by the cauldron, I was Rhysand's _mate_. Probably the final blow to our bond. Tamlin would never love me again. I sat on the edge of my bed, he had probably gone to see Hesefet first, and maybe he would make her leave. I didn't know, and it scared the hell out of me. the little hole in my soul that was created when I called those fae, had grown. I tried not to think about it, but now that I know who my mate is, It seems that the hole grew wider by the day. One day I would be empty, just a body, with a mind, nothing keeping it alive. That scared me even more. my bedroom door burst open, an earthy smell filled the room. Tamlin.

"I'm sorry." I tried to explain, but Tamlin walked so calmly to me, it was like all the rage he had inside of him, would come out at any moment, and none showed until he let it out. The next moment he was next to me on the bed. "please say something." I begged. He looked at me with his gorgeous green eyes and lunged at me.

He was on top of me, fiercely attacking my face with his lips. I knew what he was doing. He wanted to make me forget about my kiss with Rhys, but I don't think I could ever forget it.

The next morning I awoke with nausea and ran to the wash room to vomit. It was probably just some food from the night court. When I emerged ten minutes later, Tamlin was nowhere to be seen. He might have gone out with Lucien, or Hesefet. I hated her. I knew she was up to no good, no fae who bursts through windows is ever good. Allis dressed me in a bright orange dress with chiffon skirts. I didn't want to wear it, but Allis insisted of it. I walked to the dining room. Lucien, Hesefet, and Tamlin were sitting at the table. I strangled a sob as I saw Tamlin's eyes. he just stared at me. Hesefet took a bite out of her food. The metal hit the glass plate, and the sound echoed through the great room. "well then, something is up and I would like to know. Is there a youngling to run among us?" I heard Tamlin bump his knees under the table. "oh so it's true?" he clasped his hands together and laughed heartily. "Lucien." Tamlin growled. "what?" Lucien replied. "feyre is _not_ pregnant." He growled again. "then why is there so much tension in this room?" Lucien picked up one of his utensils, before Tamlin stood up so fast, I jumped. "come with me Lucien." He ordered. I pleaded to Tamlin silently, but he ignored me. _shit_.

Once they both left I was alone with Hesefet. "I have found my mate." She said a moment later. "that's wonderful, will you be leaving us soon?" I picked at my plate. "don't act like you'll miss me, after your mate came to me last night." I tensed as she mentioned Rhysand. "what did he want?" I said weakly, I despised the cracks in my voice. "he found my mate for me, he had gone on a hunt on his own to find him. I will be leaving with my mate by the end of this week. He isn't in the castle right now, he is back in my home court." Rhysand did that for her? Why? "I bet the night court is very different than the spring court, right?" she asked me. "yes, it is. What did Rhysand tell you?" "Rhysand? What does he have to do with my mate?" "I thought, wait is Rhysand your, no way! The high lord of the night court is your mate! Does Tamlin know?" "yes. I'm guessing that he is telling Lucien as we speak." "by the cauldron, you're screwed." I stood and walked from the room. I ran up to my room and vomited my breakfast. Something was really, _really_ wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Tamlin's pov;

"Tam, what is wrong? You looked so tense this morning. What happened at the night court?" Lucien demanded. I took a deep breath. "feyre." I said. "feyre what! Did she get hurt? Do I need to tear Rhys limb from limb?" "no." "then what?" he questioned. "Rhysand and feyre are mates." I breathed, no louder than a whisper. Lucien braced himself against the wall. "what! How do you know? This isn't true, you and her…" "they are mates, and I can't change it. it is true. I know this, because Rhysand forced feyre to kiss him and she knew at once that they were mates. feyre still loves me, but now that she knows that I'm not her mate I don't know what will happen." "so what now?" he asked me. if only I knew.

A week later;

Feyre pov;

I struggled to walk normally, my fae senses were way out of whack. I couldn't see straight, my head was spinning. I tried to walk to the castle 'infirmary' when I got there, a man stood in the corner of the room, hunched over a couple bottles of potions. I cleared my throat. The man whirled around to see me bracing a hand against the doorframe, and clenching my stomach. "I'm sorry, please sit." He said at once. I obeyed and let him observe me. Allis ran through the room. "feyre, are you alright? I heard you stumbling around. I thought you were injured." "in not injured, I'm afraid I'm just feeling unwell." I sighed as a round of pain shot through my head. "doctor could you come with me?" "why?" he asked Allis. She responded with a growl. "ok, ok. Fine I will. But be quick." He bowed his head to me and followed Allis into the hallway.

About ten minutes later the doctor came back, and smiled at me weakly. "congratulations feyre." "what?" I asked. "you're pregnant." _Shit._ I lost consciousness the next second.

Tamlin pov;

Allis pulled me aside the next day and didn't stop smiling. "what is it Allis?" I asked her. "feyre wants to speak to you." Her smile didn't falter. "what is it?" "just go." She moved aside and let me walk past her. What could feyre want to say? I knocked on her door, when she answered she wasn't smiling as Allis had been. "what is wrong?" I asked. she led me inside her room. "Tamlin." she breathed. "what my love?" I hadn't called her that ever since I found out about what Rhysand was to her. She also looked surprised I called her that, and a smile spread across her face. "I didn't know how to tell you, but I'm pregnant." What? I looked at her belly, it looked no different than yesterday, or the day before that. I growled as I thought the unthinkable, but feyre would never do such a thing, would she? "is it, mine?" she looked shocked I asked. "of course." She put a hand on her stomach. I kept staring at it. a smile grew across my face and I ran up to her, picked her up, and twirled her around.

im sorry for such a short chapter guys! I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Rhysand pov:

A servant entered my bedroom with a white letter. I didn't acknowledge the man, and opened the letter. The front said _Rhysand_ in Feyre's handwriting. My hands shook as I opened the letter from my mate. " _Dear Rhysand; I'm sorry to have to tell you this way, but tam has me under tight super-vision. I don't even know why I'm telling you this."_ The gears in my head churned as I pulled her words together. _She continued "I'm pregnant."_ I dropped the letter before reading the rest of it. a child? That wasn't mine? I growled and transported myself to the spring court.

Feyre's pov;

Tamlin couldn't stop smiling, it scared me a little, but I guess if I found out my love was pregnant, I would be pretty happy. We sat at the small dining room table, Lucien stared at Tamlin. "Ok, I want to know why tam keeps looking back and forth from you, to his dinner. I mean if you guys are having a moment I can leave. Just don't pull any of that crap out here." I stifled a laugh, and Tamlin glanced at me and slimed slightly. "Do you want to tell him, or do you want me to?" his eyes asked me. "I know you want to." I smiled my response. Tam stood from his seat and addresses Lucien and Hesefet. "Feyre is pregnant." He said, still smiling. Hesefet coughed, and Lucien dropped his cup. "Well that explains the glances between you two, but I thought you said she wasn't." he picked his cup up from the table. "She found out this morning." Tam barely finished his words before Rhysand appeared in the doorway, his face contorted with rage. Tamlin stood so fast the entire table shook. "Get out." He growled. "I need to talk with Feyre. Now" he growled back. I stood from the table faster than I should have, Tamlin turned to see if I was alright. I nodded my head and face Rhysand. "I will talk with you, but you know I still have two more weeks in spring court." Rhys nodded his head and we both disappeared the next instant.

We were in the night court, in his bedroom. "By the caldron Rhys. I told you I still have two more weeks in spring court, why am I here? We could have talked there just fine." "and like I told _you_ before, I don't like spying ears. Why didn't you tell me?" his eyes looked at me in such a way that made my heart beat faster. No, I loved Tamlin. I was pregnant was his child, I could not be thinking this way. "Firstly _Rhys_ , I did tell you, just not face to face. I didn't have to tell you, but I did. Secondly, it wouldn't matter either way, because you're not the father, and you couldn't do anything about it. And finally, I literally just found out." He just stared at me. "I love you." He said aloud. His arms brushed mine he leaned down to my lips. I pulled away from him, but his arm grasped mine. "Just let me kiss you one last time. Before you leave me forever." "It won't be forever. We still have a deal," I motioned to the hand he held. "I'm literally bonded to you." I forced an awkward laugh. "Will you let me kiss you then? Because you and I both know your bodyguard won't let you come near me once you start showing." "You do know what you just said sounds really wrong." He pulled me closer and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Stop." I whispered, but he didn't. His lips touched mine, softly. I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't. I closed my eyes and focused. He pushed me against the nearest wall and his lips left mine for a split second, before they reconnected. His hips pushed mine against the wall, I moaned softly. The next second I was back in my room, sitting on my bed. Struggling for breath. It worked; my newfound powers finally came in handy.


	7. Chapter 7

Tamlin's pov:

When Feyre came back, she was out of breath, and looked very distressed. I had been waiting in her room, once I found out that she and Rhys were not in the spring court at all, my guess they were both in the night court. She seemed to be going there a lot… i had been sitting at her desk when she appeared on her bed. "What's wrong my love? Did he hurt you? Why are you out of breath?" I asked her. she stood up and straightened her dress. "My magic must have taken some of my breath, that's all." She explained, I guessed otherwise, but I knew she wouldn't lie to me. I smiled and walked over to her. I sat a hand on her stomach. "I love you Feyre." I breathed on her neck. She was pregnant with my baby, and no one else's. I would be dammed if I let Rhysand take her from me. Especially now. Even if they were mates.

( _Two months later, Feyre had been to the night court, and Rhysand just focused on teaching her how to read, nothing else.)_

Feyre's pov:

I sat with Tamlin at the dinner table, my stomach had enlarged a good amount, just enough so a total stranger could tell I was pregnant. Hesefet had left the spring court, but I had the distinct feeling that she would come back some. "So Feyre, you haven't touched your food. Why is that?" Lucien nagged. "Leave her alone." Tamlin growled, he knew I had loss off appetite from time to time, and the ever so annoying morning sickness literally happened every morning. His hand rested on mine and he smiled at me. I still loved him, no matter what Rhysand says. I looked at him and smiled a genuine smile. He leaned over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "by the caldron, get a room." Lucien stood up and walked away.

Tamlin pov:

We walked through the halls of the spring court, the castle was bustling and everyone was rushing to be places, but intentionally looking at my very pregnant love. I growled if they stared to long. "Please stop being so over protective." She growled at me, I looked at her and grinned, "as long as you are alive I will always want to protect you." She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. It had been a few months and Rhys hadn't tried to bring Feyre to the night court. I was worried he had a plan, I was deep in thought when Feyre poked me in the side, "did you even hear what I've been saying?" she looked into my eyes, "I'm sorry my love, I have a lot on my mind." I smiled faintly as we walked out the castle doors, and into the garden. "Then let me help you, I'm not a useless human anymore. You can tell me what your thinking bout." She doubled over as we stepped across the gravel path. "My love? Are you ok?" I asked. "Yes, but I think we should go to the infirmary just in case. She stood upright to take a step, but fell to the ground. I picked her up and ran to the infirmary.

The fae that ran the little infirmary stood at once. "My lord what is wrong?" he asked me. "Feyre is in pain." The man nodded his head and motioned for me to sit her on the table. I did as he asked and grasped her hand. "My lord I'm sorry, but you must leave." "Why!" I demanded, there is no way in hell that I'm leaving my Feyre alone. "Tam, it's ok." She said weakly. I stroked her hair and kissed her brow before leaving the room, I swear if this wasn't natural causes there will be a body in ribbons.


	8. Chapter 8

guys this will be a short chapter because the next chapter is a game changer.

Feyre pov:

The doctor reached out to put a hand on my stomach, but the pain subsided. "It's gone."I said aloud. "The pain is gone?" he asked me, retracting his hands. I nodded my head and stood slowly. "You must get some rest, maybe the baby moved itself, I don't know but you need bed rest and food. Alis walked in and lead me out the door. Tam must have asked her to come. "Are you ok?" he said as he rushed to my side. "I'm fine now my love, the doctor thinks the baby might have moved, he says I need bed rest." Tam nodded his head and made to follow us, but Alis hissed at the high ord. "not you, she needs rest." She continued to help me to my room, I marveled at the audacity Alis had. When we reached my room she helped me into bed and walked over to the door. "If you need anything just call for me." She said before leaving the room.

I sat up in the bed, wishing for something to do. I was amazingly bored after hours of sleeping, it was dark outside and tam wasn't here, had something happened to him? And as if he read my thoughts Tamlin entered the room, I smiled as he lit a candle. "Hello my love, how are you feeling?" he asked me, as he sat down on the bed beside me. "I haven't experienced anymore pain so I guess that's good. What have you been up too?" I asked, genuinely curious to know. "I went to patrol the borders, Alis told me I should let you rest as long as possible." He looked as if he was telling the truth, but I saw a glimmer of grief in his eyes. "What happened? Why are you so tired?" when he walked in I could sense that he was exhausted. "I saw a Booge." The words escaped my mouth. "Not far from where I killed the Booge, an Attor showed up." He added, again the words escaped my mouth. After a few moments in silence I spoke, "what does that mean?" he smiled slightly and looked into my eyes. "I don't know, maybe they were running from another court and I had just found them, maybe they served under Amarantha and they had the nerve to appear, but I will never know." He stood from where he sat beside me and walked towards the door. "get some sleep Feyre." He closed the door behind him, and I obliged.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I woke to the feeling of wetness under me, shit. I must have soiled myself. It was still dark, so it must have been just before dawn. I sat upright and pulled the blankets off me. I lit a candle and screamed. Not piss, no it was blood.

Alis was the first person to find me, she cursed colorfully and called other servants to clean up the bed. She guided me into the bathing room and drew a hot bath. "Alis, do you think," "shh." She chided as she helped me undress and get into the bath. Tears streamed down my face as I thought of how Tamlin would find out. I few hours later I emerged from my room and walked down the staircase, tam and Lucien were sitting at the dining room table, with Alis. I felt sick to my stomach, I didn't want to face tam, or Lucien. So I stood there, tam sunk his head into his hands, and Lucien patted his back. I failed them. Tamlin must have smelled my scent because he looked up and straight at me, but by the time he stood, I was gone. I didn't know where my mind took me until I was there.

The night court.


	10. Chapter 10

Rhysand's pov:

When I saw the stag walking through the night court I knew something was wrong, a white stag never entered these woods, let alone the night court itself. I guessed what would happen when the stag walked up to me. An old servant shifted into its faerie body and looked at me scornfully. "What did I do now?" I asked the old man. "Nothing my lord, there is a visitor at the castle for you. I would hurry back if I were you." He said before disappearing. It wasn't Feyre. She was with Tamlin for sure. Was it an old flame? I had let my mate by with tam, only because she would resent me for taking a week out of her life with Tamlin each month. I shimmered back to the castle and another messenger greeted me. "Your visitor is in a state of distress my lord, I warn you." She said quietly while leading me to the library, the guest was in the library? The dark haired woman opened the door for me and led me inside. "She just showed up. We didn't know what to do with her my lord."

Feyre was sitting at the desk where I had been giving her lessons before; before she found out she was pregnant. She was showing quite well now. "Thank you for bringing me here." I said to the servant girl. She nodded her head and walked out the door. Feyre was staring at the desk intently, like her whole life was spread on the top. "Feyre, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" "I don't know, I can't control my powers, they must have taken me here." She replied almost instantly. She didn't look up from the table. "Why here? Aren't you happy at the spring court? Or has your high lord tired of you." Damn my mouth. She bristled; I fought the urge to apologize. I saw a tear fall from her eyes. "What has happened Feyre?" she didn't respond. "Feyre tell me what is wrong." she didn't say anything; instead she looked towards me and blinked. She wasn't going to tell me anything. I didn't want to have to but… I looked inside her mind to see what was wrong, it felt much odder this time, like she wasn't even trying to resist. Something had happened and I needed to know who to tear into pieces. Then I saw the source of her sadness. A miscarriage. That's why she wasn't talking. That's why she was here; she didn't want to face Tamlin with the news, even though he already knew. Her eyes widened as she became aware that I was in her head. "I'm so sorry." I said, slowly slinking away from her mind. She looked back at the desk. "I don't know what to do." She said, barely louder than a whisper. I could only hear her because of my fae hearing. No mortal would hear her. I thought of what I could say, I held my tongue. If I said something to further make her depressed I didn't know what she would do. "You need to confront him." I took a step closer to her, I was behind the chair she was sitting in. "I can't. I can't face him I failed him." she sobbed; she crossed her arms on the table and laid her head down. "You didn't fail him. It wasn't your fault. Come on." I pulled her chair out, just enough so that I could slide my arms under her knees, and across her back. I shimmered and we appeared in the spring court.

Tamlin jumped up out of his chair, which went flying into the wall. "What are you," he stopped and looked at who I was carrying. "Put her down." He snarled. "She came to me. She has it into her think human brain that it was her fault." I sat her in a chair closest to me, Lucien growled at me, but I held my hand up and stood back. "Why did you bring her back? The Rhysand I knew would have kept her and would have tried to make her love you." "I'm not that person anymore." I replied to the high lord of the spring court. I had no chance of her loving me. Even before she found out she was pregnant. "Take care of her." I shimmered and left the hall before Tamlin could throw a fit. Feyre. She, she. I didn't know what to think.


	11. Chapter 11

Tamlin's pov:

I carried Feyre to her room. My beautiful Feyre. "Talk to me Feyre." I begged. She looked at me and smiled slightly. "I'm so sorry, it is all my fault." Her smile faded and she looked away from me. "It isn't your fault my love, nothing could have prepared you." I explained. "It isn't your fault." I repeated. I kissed her on the cheek and sat in the bed next to her. She rolled over to nestle her head in the soft spot in-between my chest and arm. "Good night my love." She said. "Goodnight." I replied.

(Two weeks later)

Feyre's pov:

"No stop it!" I yelled as Tamlin chased me around the forest. He had been training me to use my powers, to run and hear like a fae. Ever since… no I wouldn't think of that. I have my high lord and nothing could possibly go wrong. I bumped my arm on a figure that stood before me. "Ouch who the hell are you?" I asked the figure. It lifted its dark black hood, don't tell me Rhys has come to get me already… "Tamlin, he's gone." It was Hesefet. I hate her. I really hate her. I don't trust her either. Tam ran up to her and scanned her. She didn't seem hurt. "Who?" he asked, but I knew the answer, her mate had been killed, obviously. "My mate." She answered him, paying no attention to me. Tamlin cursed under his breath. "How?" He asked her. "He was surprised by an Attor. I found his body, by the cauldron tam, he was in pieces!" she hugged him, I sucked in a breath, my eyes widened at the fae's audacity. Didn't she know I was here? Wait, I wasn't here. I looked down at myself, I was invisible. Tamlin. He wasn't the high fae of the spring court for no reason… he had put a shimmer on me. He didn't trust me to keep my calm around Hesefet. Good point. "Feyre go home." He said quietly and I turned visible again, Hesefet didn't even look at me. "No." I said adamantly. He growled at me and the next thing I knew I was in the castle. Gods Tamlin, I am not a human anymore! I scowled and stalked up to my room, that woman was up to something. I was going to find out exactly what it is.

A few days went by and Hesefet was still in the spring court. Lucien told her by accident about my miscarriage. I had hit him upside the head. His return throw was dodged and Tamlin had laughed louder than ever. Hesefet now looked at me with pity and I hated it. I was in my bed, Tamlin wasn't beside me. I sat up and looked around the room, It was just before dawn. I swung my feet off the bed and stood up straight. Something wasn't right. Tamlin should be here be now. He didn't say anything to me during dinner last night. Was he okay? I grabbed a candle and lit it. now that my powers were somewhat harnessed I could finally light a candle, or summon an object, thank you Tamlin. I was dew any day to be picked up by Rhys. Maybe he wouldn't collect me, maybe his deal was off. I doubted it, but it was a good thought. I walked out of my bedroom, my long white nightgown flowing behind me.

As I walked down the short flight of stairs, I picked up Tamlin's scent. I followed it until it lead me to a room. What was this room? It was a few doors down from my paint room. I was anxious to open the door. Why? I opened the door a small amount. There was a bed, a table, a door to a closet or bathroom, and a dresser with a tunic on it. I sucked in a breath. That was Tamlin's tunic. Something in my head made me look towards the bed. Was this Tamlin's room? There were two figures in it. this wasn't Tamlin's room. It couldn't be. maybe servants were in the bed. I assured myself. I don't know what possessed me, but I walked up to the bed and pulled away the sheets.


	12. Chapter 12

By the cauldron. It was Tamlin. and who was in the bed next to him? Hesefet! "Feyre! I can explain." He said. He muscled chest was shirtless, Hesefet was nearly naked. I backed up a few feet. "Feyre." He said again. "what is this?" I asked, my voice sounded weak. I hated it. my Tamlin, the man I carried a child for, even if I'm no longer carrying the child he shouldn't have done this. I ran out of the room, I heard sheets rustle and Tamlin was in front of me. "Feyre. Please calm down, let me explain." He pleaded, I pushed him away and ran down the stairs. I ran into the forest. Tamlin was still following me. I hated him. what could he explain to me? he had let Hesefet sleep in his bed? If that was the mildest option I didn't want to know. I kept running. suddenly I felt my head open. Not physically, mentally. well then. Rhysand.

"why are you running?" he said, I felt him sorting through my head. "stop it! enough of that!" I growled. "that is not good. Why did Tamlin do that? I thought he loved you." He did the opposite of what I said. "get away from me." I snarled and bared my fangs. "hey back down! I think you might need to come to night court now. It's past time." He explained. I nodded my head. "gladly." I decided that it would be best for me to leave.

Rhysand's pov:

Once I brought feyre to the night court she avoided all talk about why she was eager to come to night court, especially about what happened with Tamlin. I wouldn't search her mind again. she would hate me even more. "at least tell me how your reading is coming along?" I offered. She gave me a tight smile. "I'm working on it." was all the definition she gave me. "would you like to go for a hunt?" I asked. "why are you so keen to make friends with me? we may be mates, but that doesn't give you authority to court me." she said, sitting at the desk. "who said I was trying to court you? I just asked if you wanted to go hunting." I smiled. "fine."

Feyre's pov:

It had been a week since I found Tamlin in bed with Hesefet. I knew she was trouble. If only tam had known. Why hadn't he come to the night court? I knew he would, but I didn't think he wouldn't. of course he is here. I saw him outside of the castle, talking with Rhysand. I teleported myself out there with them. "feyre." Tamlin breathed. I held up a hand. "explain. Now." He obliged. "Hesefet was crying in her room, I heard her and went in to see what was wrong. I see now that she was only trying to get rid of you. I'm so sorry feyre." "keep going. How did she end up in your bed?" I asked. he sighed and continued. "she cried for an hour or more, then a Booge showed up at the gates and I went to kill it. when I came back, she wasn't in her room, she was in mine. I didn't have the heart to wake her. I laid beside her, and fell asleep. You know the rest." I let out a loose breath. "what did I tell you about her?" "I know. You can scold me all you want, but it can't change the fact that I'm dreadfully sorry and I wish you would come back to the spring court." Tamlin bowed his head. "feyre." Rhysand began. "you are relieved of your commitment to me, if you wish to go to the spring court with tam." I stared at him. my mate. But I didn't love him. I never did. I love Tamlin and I forgive him. "thank you Rhysand." I kissed him on the cheek and hugged Tamlin. "I will go back with you, but you have to swear to listen to me when I don't trust someone." I growled. "I swear." Rhys cleared his throat. "can I have a hug?" he asked. I simply smiled. "Of course." I hugged him, breathed him in. "I will always love you feyre. I hope you know that." He whispered. "I know. Goodbye my mate." I said as quiet as him. his eyes widened as I let go of him. "let's go home." We said in unison.


End file.
